


Such a good cockwarmer

by jensencanfricklemyfrackle



Series: Prompt list 2019 [6]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Bucky is fucked on a meeting table, CEO!Steve, Cockwarmer, Kinky, M/M, Office Sex, Table Sex, boyfriend!Bucky, exhibitionist, mild Dom/Sub, plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensencanfricklemyfrackle/pseuds/jensencanfricklemyfrackle
Summary: Steve was getting very tense about this meeting, so Bucky volunteered to become a bit of 'stress relief' - by being Steve's cockwarmer





	Such a good cockwarmer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BuckyFrickenBarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyFrickenBarnes/gifts).



> This is a prompt that was suggested by 'Kthomp7990' so I hope that i have done it justice : )
> 
> 'cockwarming could be a good one maybe a/b/o if you want but like also kinda hot if its not. Maybe a slight exhibitionism kink could be slipped into that one?'
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to send in prompts!! from anyone, I don't mind

\- cockwarming could be a good one maybe a/b/o if you want but like also kinda hot if its not. Maybe a slight exhibitionism kink could be slipped into that one?

 

Steve’s face was stoic and stern as he looked down the long table that was occupied by a dozen other men and women in business suits and similar neutral expressions. He tapped his fingernails in a dat-dat-dat-dat rhythm which sounded like a horse galloping, the sound carrying through the silent air that filled the business room that this particular meeting was taking place.

“So –“ Steve drawled, pausing to give his words emphasis as he stared down every member of his security board who were seated at the table. “ - You are telling me that despite having the best high-tech security in this whole damn city, we still got broken into last night where nearly $100,000 was stolen, and we never even got a look at the thief’s face!”

That last part was shouted, his large clenched fist slamming into the shined oakwood table. A few of the people at the table flinched at the loud sound but many of them were already used to Steve’s sudden rages that left just as quick as they arrived.

Since everyone’s attention was taken up by the sound of Steve’s fist slamming into the table, no one seemed to hear the tiny muffled yelp that came from under Steve’s part of the table when Steve yelled, the sound coming seemingly from right where he was sitting. Even if anyone had heard the tiny sound, no one mentioned it as Steve gradually calmed down, his furious expression fading back into his stern expression he had been wearing before.

“That – that would be correct, Sir” a fresh-faced man ventures, seeming to gather confidence as the anger faded from the blond’s face. “If I may, some of our men have found possible entrances and exits that the thief may have used, and we have also found a few new pieces of evidence that may help us find the thief”

Steve nods slightly, leaning back in his high backed padded leather chair. His hands slipped down to rest on his thighs and as he continued to look forward at the powerpoint that had been put on the big screen on the other end of the room, his hand reached out to blindly search with his fingers for the familiar mop of brown hair. His fingers tangled in it instantly and he tugged, a smile twitching up the corners of his lips when he felt a shudder pass through the head that the hair he was holding was attached to. Once the men at the other end of the room started to speak, their voices carrying through the silent filled air, Steve gave an affectionate tug to the hair he had been holding before leaning forward on his elbows, now appearing engrossed in what the men were saying.

He spent the next hour and 23 minutes listening to those men and then devising ways to capture the thief and make sure the break-in never happened again with a hot and tight mouth wrapped around his thick length, keeping so still that Steve might have well been using a toy.

 

…………

 

Steve watched as the men and women filed out of the room, all with orders and duties to fulfil. Once the last person filtered through the exit, the doors closing behind them, Steve relaxed slightly, leaning back into the chair and letting out a soft huff. Then he reached out and tangled his fingers in the thick hair of the man that was kneeling between his legs, his own hips thrusting forward into the hot wet mouth and down the man’s throat. The man moaned softly as Steve fucked his mouth, his hands gripping Steve’s thighs as he opens his mouth and just takes it.

“I am going to fuck your mouth and cum down your throat” Steve growled, looking forward and not even bothering to look down as he thrusted forward, panting softly as he chases his orgasm. “Then I’m going to bend you over this desk and fuck you”

There was no audible response apart from a low moan which made Steve chuckle darkly. It only took a few more thrusts before he came with a muffled shout, shooting streams of cum down the man’s throat. The man only moaned and eagerly swallowed Steve’s cum. He even suckled at Steve’s softening cock, milking it off any cum that was left. 

Steve let out a soft grunt and tugged at the long hair in his grip as he pushed his chair back and tugged the man up. The man let out a small mewl when he was tugged away from Steve’s cock but he obeyed, quickly standing up on his knees between the blond’s legs.

Steve was now face to face with his boyfriend, Bucky Barnes, but at this moment Bucky was his slut.

“Stand up and bend over the desk” Steve growled after he pressed a heated kiss to Bucky’s lips. The brunet moans softly but nods, quickly standing and turning around, bending over at the waist and pressing his chest and hips to the sturdy wooden table, laying out his naked body for his boyfriend to see.

Steve reached out from where he was still seated and palmed Bucky’s ass cheeks, squeezing them and then spreading the pert ass cheeks to reveal Bucky’s puckered hole which was stuffed open by a thick metal plug. Bucky moaned softly against the hard wood, his head pillowed on his folded arms and a shudder running through his body when he felt Steve’s warm firm fingers probing at his hole before grabbing the base of the plug and smoothly pulled it out, setting the metal toy on the table next to Bucky’s hip. Then a warm fingertip was circling his rim, testing how stretched out he was.

“Mm, look at that, you’re hole is so loose, perfect for fucking” Steve rumbled, not even hesitating as he pulls his finger away, stands up and positions his already thickened cock, pressing his blunt cockhead to Bucky’s entrance. And with one smooth thrust, he slides into Bucky’s stretched hole, filling Bucky and then bottoming out.

Bucky let out a moan when Steve sank into him, the sound muffled against his arm. It hurt a little, just the slightest burning sensation from Steve going in dry but Bucky’s hole was loose enough that the feeling quickly fades away His hole flutters around Steve’s length and his breath hitches when Steve set up a furious pace, slamming into Bucky, the obscene sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room.

“Oh, oh, oh!” Bucky gasped loudly, his body rocking forward with each thrust, his hips pressed against the edge of the table and cocking hanging between his legs, dripping precome onto the floor. Steve just let out a grunt and layered himself over Bucky, the blond’s chest pressed to Bucky’s sweaty back while he thrusted into Bucky like a bitch in heat.

“Fuck, you’re so tight” Steve hissed into Bucky’s ear, grabbing Bucky’s hand and pinning them above his head with one hand while his other hand had an iron-tight grip on Bucky’s shoulder, using that as leverage to thrust deeper and harder into the brunet. Bucky knew that Steve was being so rough because this was his way of working off the tension and his frustration from the previous meeting, and Bucky was okay with a bit of rough sex. That’s why he volunteered in the first place when he heard about Steve’s meeting that morning.

A sharp thrust to Bucky’s prostate pulls him out of that particular train of thought, and as Steve continues to hit Bucky’s prostate, Bucky was forced to turn his head and muffle his cries against the meat of his bicep, his eyes squeezed shut from the overwhelming pleasure that was running through his body.

“Oh God, Stevie, please Stevie!” Bucky gasped, practically begging. “Please, ‘m so close, and you’re close, please cum!”

Steve chuckles breathlessly but darkly into Bucky’s ear, now jackhammering into Bucky, his balls slapping against Bucky’s ass.

“Don’t worry, slut, I’ll be coming in you, don’t worry about that” Steve crooned, grunting softly as he straightened and let go of Bucky’s hands so he could grab Bucky’s hips and pull him back onto every thrust. It only took Steve three fast deep thrusts before he was releasing his seed into Bucky, his head thrown back in orgasmic bliss as he let out a groan.

“Oh fuck, Doll” he hummed, standing still with his hips pressed tightly against Bucky’s ass for a moment more before looking down and pressing loving kisses down Bucky’s spine as he reached under him and wrapped his fingers around the brunet’s leaking cock.

Bucky had moaned loudly when he felt Steve cum into him, and he let out a soft mewl when Steve started to jerk him off. He only needed 3 firm strokes to his length before he too was cumming onto the floor beneath him, his body going limp against the table.

Steve hummed softly as Bucky went limp, the brunet’s breathing heavy as he lets the waves of pleasure roll over him. The blond’s large hands gently caressed Bucky’s back as he gently guided him up and into Steve’s lap when the blond sat back down. Bucky hummed softly and curled an arm around Steve’s neck and brushed his nose along Steve’s cheek which made Steve hums softly, a smile on his lips.

“Hmm, sweet boy” Steve murmurs, gently caressing Bucky’s thigh. “You’re always so good to me, volunteering to do this for me”

“You were getting worried about the meeting and it’s contents, I wanted to help” Bucky murmured softly, pressing a sweet kiss to Steve’s lips.

“Oh Doll, you helped. And thank you for letting me let out my frustration through sex”

Bucky smirked and scratched his fingernails over Steve’s nipples through his shirt. “You don’t gotta thank me for that, Stevie, that I would go through any day”. 

Steve’s breath had hitched when Bucky’s fingernails ran over his nipples, his soft cock starting to thicken once again.

“Mhm, I think I’m still a little bit tense, baby”

Bucky snickered and bit his lip. “Well? What are you waiting for?”

“Not a damn thing”


End file.
